Relationship Joys
by xlittlexmonsterx
Summary: Draco's best friend causes him to ponder what's lucky in his life, which is namely one Harry Potter. Rated M.


**More of this sexy, domestic fluff kink that I can't seem to shake. **

"Easy for you to say! You got lucky! _You_ have a boyfriend! _You_ can have sex whenever you like!"

"Oh come off it Nott, just because you haven't got a girlfriend does not give you right to sleep with some other bloke's woman! Just think for once before you go sticking your dick anywhere. If you thought with the head on your shoulders for just a fraction of a second, then you wouldn't be in this predicament! …And be in it again, at that! …I'm not going to do it Nott; I'm not going to bail you out of this one. _You_ slept with a married woman. _You_ let yourself get caught by her thug-husband. And _you're_ the one who is going to have to deal with the consequences!"

Draco finally stopped ranting to let out a breath of air. This was just the kind of stunt Theo would pull. Ever since the war he'd become more reckless with each day. First it was the illegal potions he started injecting. Then it was the illegal potions he started selling. Then the dragon hunting, the portkey-tampering, the month where he followed the Chudley Cannons' tour like a deranged groupie, living in a tent, not bothering to comb his hair. And now he had taken to whoring. Whoring with very married, very unavailable women, whose husbands were big, powerful wizards accustomed to dealing outside of Ministry Law. This was the third time Draco had to pay off some goon that Theo had pissed off, and he was tired of it. He and Theo were the same bloody age. They were both adults, and it was about time that Theo acted like it. Why did Draco have to constantly clean up his friend's mess?

He sighed. It was because he loved Theo like a brother. Draco thought of all the times in their youth, when he had been cocky and arrogant and insulted his peers for the fun of it. Theo usually didn't agree with what he said, but he backed up Draco anyway, proving to be a true friend to the end. Draco thought of the war, when he was so stressed and under such pressure. Without even asking what was wrong, Theo provided comforting words and nods of encouragement that kept Draco from crumbling under the anxiety. Draco thought of all the jokes, memories, and adventures they had shared over the years, and he knew he would bail Theo out. He would talk to this man who was after Theo, find out what it was that he desired, and then pay him off to leave Theo alone. Yes, despite his frustration with his friend, he would save him, because that's what best friends did. He took another deep breath and looked at his oldest friend. "What's his address?"

oOo

Draco paced down the aisles of the grocery store, doing their routine shopping. The married woman's husband wasn't actually too demanding. Draco had taken him to Borgin and Burkes, and arranged for him to receive a permanent thirty-five percent discount off all purchases, indefinitely. Considering how much more he was likely to buy, it really wasn't a bad deal either way. Draco mentally patted himself on the back for his unusual spark of business savvy.

…Two packs of turkey meat, one loaf of bread, a gallon of milk, …he paused to pick out the best apples… As he meandered through the fruit selection he considered his friend and Theo's latest crazy antic. Perhaps Draco was a little harsh. Theo was young, single, attractive…why shouldn't he take advantage of that? And being single could get lonely sometimes, Draco understood that. Sometimes it was nice to have a warm body to take the edge off. To feel like someone cared… he considered Theo's accusation. "Easy for you to say!" he spouted, "You have a boyfriend!"

Suddenly Draco felt very lucky. He did have a boyfriend. A funny, kind, gentle, protective, sweet, loving boyfriend…that somehow simultaneously managed to aggravate Draco to new heights. He thought of Harry. His sweet, beautiful Harry who never cleaned the floo. Who always conveniently forgot the owl treats. Who refused to use magic when making their tea, saying it was a "ritual". Yes, his Harry who said when they had kids, he wanted to name one of them Albus. Of all names, Albus. Of course, Draco had respect for the late Headmaster, but the name was ludicrous. He thought of his Harry who secretly kept saltwater taffy hidden throughout the house to satisfy his sweet tooth, even though the dentist explicitly said Harry was forbidden. His Harry who didn't even think to charm them whilst in their hiding place, so their whole living room was infested with ants for days. His Harry who had the weirdest taste for fried anchovies that stunk up the entire kitchen so Draco had to wear a bubble of clean air around his head when he ventured down there. Which reminded him, he had to pick up some anchovies before he left the store… he made his way to aisle three… having a boyfriend was a pain in the ass, Draco thought. He wasn't lucky, being apart of a couple took so much work. Theo should consider himself lucky for his singledom! But then again…maybe Theo had a point… having a boyfriend could be beneficial too….Draco thought of what he could put Harry to use for… then quickly paid for the groceries and Apparated to their apartment.

oOo

"Harry?"

"…Goddamnit Harry…" Draco grumbled as he realized he was going to be putting the groceries away alone. He quickly tossed the expired items out of the fridge and stocked it with the new goods, put the cans and crackers in the pantry, folded the bags… then went in search of his elusive boyfriend.

He found him in his study, working on something or other. After he finished Auror training last year, he decided to take a year off. "For mental health," he had said. Although it seemed to Draco that he kept just as busy while technically unemployed. He had become extremely involved in their finances lately, deciding which organizations to donate to, which stocks to invest into, the fluctuations of the housing market and whether it was the right time to buy a home. Draco for his part, was just grateful he didn't have to worry too much about it. In the early months of their relationship, after Draco had just spent a small fortune on new "autumn-time furniture," Harry joked that if their relationship ever became serious, Harry would control the finances, and Draco would get an allowance. It was no longer just a joke.

Draco eyed his boyfriend for a second before striding over. The movement registered in Harry's peripheral vision. He looked up and smiled. "Hey, did you jus—mmph." Draco quickly straddled Harry's lap, grasping Harry's neck with both hands, his finger's tangled in his hair, his thumbs just below the start of his jaw-line. Draco left no time for pleasantries. Theo was right. Here he had a person to share his life with, a person who he loved with his entire being, a person who loved him back. A person who was very handy with this mouth… Yes, he had found all these things in Harry Potter, and he could have sex whenever he liked. He might as well make use of it.

He licked Harry's bottom lip, then slowly sucked it, two…three times. He kissed him with just his lips, then slowly moved his tongue inside. He lured Harry's tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it greedily, reveling in the taste of his boyfriend's mouth. He moaned and gasped, tugged at Harry's hair, and planted wet, open mouth kisses along Harry's jaw-line, down the side of this throat, and back up to claim his mouth. He slowly, gently rocked against Harry, letting his hardness rub against Harry's own. Harry moaned Draco's name then and Draco knew he had Harry past the point of no return. Mission Accomplished.

Draco rocked gently a few more times, before resting his forehead against Harry's and tapping his lips against Harry's lips and saying, "Blow me."

Harry chuckled, and pulled away slightly. "Oh is that what this was about?"

"Yes."

"That's what you want?"

"Yes. Get on your knees already." Draco smirked.

Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"…Please?"

Harry smiled and helped lift his boyfriend onto the desk. He then got off the chair and sank to his knees, unbuttoning Draco's trousers and setting Draco's erection free.

Draco stared in wonder as Harry kissed the inside of his thigh, leaving a hot trail of saliva, coming closer and closer to Draco's length. Draco would never tire of this sight; never tire of seeing the one he so loved ready to please him. Harry kissed the base of his erection and began a trail of kisses to the head.

"Yes. Oh yes, Harry…"

Before Harry reached the head however, he started kissing back up to the base. "No…no Harry not now. Don't do this. Please…"

He felt Harry smile along his cock. "Tell me how much you want it."

"Dammit Harry, you know I want it."

"Tell me how much you need it."

Draco sighed. He should have known. Harry was amazing at pleasing Draco with his mouth, but he didn't do it often. And when he did, he liked to make Draco beg. He liked to kiss and tease Draco until he was all hot and bothered, withering in sweet agony, the anticipation almost unbearable.

"Harry, please…"

Draco tried to place a hand on the back of Harry's head, to help guide him, but Harry immediately swatted him away. He sighed.

"Theo Nott just slept with another married woman" he quickly spat out.

"Again?" Harry asked between gentle tugs and open mouth kisses. "How much did it cost us this time?"

"Not much. I hooked him up with Borgin and Burkes so he gets a discount" he spoke shakily. "You know though, Theo thinks I'm lucky to have—" he exhaled a gasp "—a boyfriend who gives amazing head. He doesn't know that—" another gasp "—you're a sadistic, cruel bastard."

He looked down at his boyfriend. Harry ceased his teasing and met his boyfriend's gaze.

"Tell me how much you want me to suck your cock," he said, his voice steady, but breathy with arousal.

Draco didn't even hesitate. "I want it so much Harry. I got hard in the grocery store thinking about it. I came straight home, straight to you. I want your mouth on me, Harry. I want you to show me how much you—" and then, finally, he was engulfed in that warm, wonderful, wet heat. Harry sucked just the tip at first, making Draco subconsciously thrust for more. He slowly took in more and more, then drew back a little, alternating between taking Draco all the way and just sucking the head, until Draco couldn't take it any longer. "Harry… Harry I'm…I'm… Harry I'm…_oh_…" with a final movement deep throated bob from Harry, Draco came down his throat.

He leaned back on his elbows, and slouched, unable to sit up any longer. Harry's mouth was oddly clean. Draco stared. "You swallowed?"

"Mmm"

Draco pulled Harry up from his knees and kissed him lightly in the lips, making sure Harry would feel the tenderness and appreciation.

Theo was right. He was lucky.

"Come on," Harry said, pulling away from the desk. "I'll make us some tea." Draco opened his eyes and still naked, hopped off the desk to follow his lover. "Goddammit Harry, the way you make it, it'll take 45 minutes before it's done. Just use—"

…Draco reconsidered. "Lucky" was a relative term…

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
